1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for flipping or rotating components on an axis 180.degree. and more particularly to systems and methods for flipping or rotating electrical components on a horizontal axis 180.degree..
2. Description of Related Art
Component handling machines exist that take small components and place them in embossed tape for further processing by other machines or installation in a circuit, e.g., for electrical components. The components may be segments of a wafer cut and singulated as a die or stored in tubes. The component handling machine processes the components by singularly selecting and placing the component in a segment of the embossed tape. The machine may also inspect the component prior to placement in the tape. The components are commonly rectangular in shape have a primary top and bottom section where the sides are relatively small in comparison, e.g., a microprocessor.
Ideally, the components are oriented before placement in the embossed tape to simplify the processing of the components when removed from the tape. In particular, some components are ideally stored with their bottom section face up in the embossed tape. The requirement to orient the component may complicate the process or apparatus handling the components. For example, the components may be feed or available to the process or apparatus with a top orientation while future processing or apparatus of the components requires the components to have a bottom orientation. Accordingly, some processes or apparatus include steps or equipment to flip or rotate components on the horizontal axis 180 degrees.
The steps or equipment used to flip or rotate the components is usually complex and large. This in turn increases component handling costs, due to increased process steps, equipment size, or maintenance requirements. The need thus exists for a less complex method and apparatus for flipping or rotating components 180.degree..